The Gift of a Kiss
by MinglingMango
Summary: Hino Kahoko and Kaji Aoi are finally married but things aren't going as planned for Kaji. How is it going to turn out for him? One shot.


Hino Kahoko was tuning her violin when she heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing. Her heart began to perform a little tap dance when she saw the person who walked through the door.

It was her husband, Kaji Aoi.

After finishing their third year at Seiso Academy, Hino told him that she decided to continue her studies and pursue music at Seiso Academy's College. He decided to do the same and take up music as his choice for a career. Through the years, they had grown very close to each other but they were nothing more than friends.

Until he told her his feelings about her.

**_ The two of them were up on the prestigious academy's roof, leisurely chatting with one another. He snapped his study guide book shut and turned to her. She continued her ramblings until she noticed that he was looking at her the whole time._**

**_"Kaji-kun? Are you even listening?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face._**

**_He smiled wistfully and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. Hino looked at him expectantly. _**

**_"Hino-san, you gave me the courage to face music again, and I-I've loved you ever since," he confessed. _**

And look where that got him now. The 23 year old newlywed musicians were happily married for a week now. They stayed together in their luxurious apartment which was a wedding gift from Fuyuumi-chan and the most expensive gift they'd received. Hino was working as a violin tutor at her old music school where she took her violin lessons from when she was still learning and Kaji was part of the national orchestra, playing the viola.

She put down her tuning fork and violin and went to greet him. He smiled when he saw her walking toward him. She pecked him on the cheek and proceeded to remove his jacket.

"How was practice today?" she asked as she poured steaming jasmine tea into ceramic cups.

"It was fine. Although the drummer was a bit over enthusiastic and he hit the conductor with one of his drum sticks when he swung a little too hard," Kaji said, laughing softly.

They continued talking to each other while they sipped on their tea, enjoying the time spent together. After dinner, they sat down in the living room and watched a short movie together before going to bed. Hino slipped into her pink button-down night dress which made it look as if she was wearing one of Kaji's shirts.

She curled up in their bed when she felt the bed dip from Kaji's weight. He wore nothing else but slacks and a t-shirt. He settled himself behind Hino and coiled an arm around her waist, pulling the blanket up to their chins.

"Good night, Kahoko," he mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, Kaji-kun," she replied softly.

This was how their previous nights had been too. They would cuddle up under the blanket, say goodnight and doze off. Nothing less and nothing more.

When morning came, Kaji found himself sleeping alone in the bed. He smoothed the wrinkled sheets and found that they were cold. Hino must have woken up a while ago. He dragged himself out of bed and sighed. Despite being married to the girl of his dreams and landing a job as a top notch musician, he always woke up unsatisfied. If you know what I mean.

Hino and Kaji had been married for a week now and they still had not engaged in, well, _you know what. _Kaji, being Kaji, remained silent and decided not to do anything rash. But then again, this was Hino and she was as dense as a brick when it came to love.

On their wedding night, they kissed, quite passionately as a matter of fact. But, they didn't go further than that. Kaji certainly made preparations for the night itself but the whole event didn't seem to cross her mind so he decided on some other time. He didn't think this was going to go on for a week.

He entered the kitchen and found the dining table laden with bread, pastries and rice balls. Hino was wearing a simple yellow sundress and her raspberry red hair was pulled back into a loose bun. She beamed when she saw him.

"Good morning, Kaji-kun," she said.

"Good morning to you too," he replied, kissing her on the crown of her head.

He sat down at the dining table and began to spread butter on his toast. Hino appeared next to him with two steaming pots of coffee and tea.

"Coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Coffee, please," he said.

She poured the coffee into his cup and sat down at the other edge of the table. He drank from his cup distractedly as he took in every detail of her; her smooth and long auburn hair, her long lashes that framed her amber eyes, her rosy lips, her pale neck that stretched down to her collarbones and then her chest…

"Kaji-kun?"

He snapped out of his daydream (which was beginning to turn into something else) and looked at Hino.

"S-Sorry, Kahoko. What were you saying?" he spluttered nervously as he gulped down his coffee which was lukewarm by now.

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Kaji-kun, you haven't changed a bit since last time. Always spacing out." She sipped her tea. "I was asking you if you have any practice today."

"Hmm, actually, I don't have any plans in particular since our conductor is taking a sick leave after the drum stick incident," he answered.

"So that means you don't have any plans for today? You're so lucky! I still have to go to work," she pouted.

He laughed and wolfed down an egg sandwich. "I thought you liked your job?"

"Of course I do! I just never expected it to be so tiring," she admitted. She looked at her watch and jumped out of her seat. "Oh no, I'm late!" She scrambled to get her things and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later, Kaji-kun. Bye!" she said as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Yeah, later then," he sighed.

He needed some help, preferably from a guy.

Kaji wore a grey shirt with its sleeves pushed up to his elbows and dark trousers and even in such simple clothes, he still attracted the attention of young girls and middle-aged women alike. As he strolled down the street, heading to Minami's Instruments, heads turned from every side of the street. When he finally reached the shop, he pushed open the door, causing the bells to chime.

"Welcome to Minami's Instruments!" the strong voice said, coming from the end of the shop.

"Ah, Kaji-kun! It's been such a long time since you've last visited," said the old man.

Kaji shook his hand and sat down on one of the high chairs in front of the desk.

"Yes, it has. Sorry about that. The orchestra's been quite busy lately," Kaji said.

"Of course, of course. So, how are you and Hino-chan?" he asked.

Kaji felt his eyebrow twitch. _Oh gosh, what am I suppose to tell him? Hino and I are doing just fine. Unfortunately we haven't had sex yet! _

No way was he going to say that. Well, at least not to the old man.

"We're great," Kaji said, smiling. "I'm actually here to meet Tsuchiura-kun. Have you seen him?"

"Meeting up with an old friend, eh? You youngsters really warm my heart! Ryou! Kaji-kun is here to see you!" he said.

A second later, a tall man with short green hair and tanned skin popped out from the back door. He grinned broadly when he saw Kaji and clasped his hand firmly.

"Long time no see, Kaji," Tsuchiura said.

"Same here, Tsuchiura-kun," he replied.

Among all the participants of the concours, excluding Hino, Tsuchiura was the closest friend Kaji had. It wasn't a surprise since they were both from the General Studies Department and had a thing for Hino. Seriously, the girl was so dense to not notice their affections for her. When Kaji decided to propose to Hino, he personally went to ask permission from Tsuchiura since he was a very close friend of Hino's.

**_"So, well, you see.." Kaji said, fiddling with his fingers as he stood in front of Tsuchiura._**

**_"Seriously, Kaji! Just spit it out already!" Tsuchiura exclaimed, clearly tired of waiting. _**

**_Kaji took in a deep breath and said, "I want to propose to Hino."_**

**_There was a very long and uncomfortable silence between the two men._**

**_"…Why are you telling me this?" Tsuchiura asked._**

**_"I was just thinking, since you're her good friend-"_**

**_"_****Best****_ friend, Kaji. Best. Friend," Tsuchiura stated jokingly. Kaji scoffed._**

**_"No way, I'm her best friend but anyways! I just felt like I should get your approval before I tell her," he said._**

**_"You two are my best friends and I want you guys to be happy. So, go ahead. Propose to the girl," Tsuchiura said as he clapped a hand on Kaji's shoulder. _**

**_"Thanks, Tsuchiura-kun."_**

Tsuchiura and Kaji headed out of the store and chatted as they walked toward a nearby café. They sat down at a table and the entire café began buzzing like bees. If one extremely attractive man made heads turn in the streets, two extremely attractive men were definitely enough to cause a commotion among the ladies.

"How's life?" Tsuchiura asked as a blushing waitress placed their drinks on the table. He picked up his green tea and sipped quietly.

"It's great. How's yours?" Kaji said, stirring his milk tea.

"You know how it is. I travelled to Europe last month for my tour," he replied smugly.

"Don't get all cocky on me, Tsuchiura," Kaji scoffed, jabbing a finger at him. Tsuchiura laughed and raised both of his hands as a gesture of defeat.

Kaji fiddled with the tea spoon as he tried to muster up the courage to talk to Tsuchiura about him and Hino.

"You got something on your mind, Kaji?" he interrupted.

Kaji stared at him. Tsuchiura smirked and took another sip of his green tea.

"You fidget a lot when you're trying to talk about your problems," he continued.

Kaji exhaled and dropped the tea spoon on to the saucer.

"It's about Hino," Kaji said, gazing into his tea cup.

Tsuchiura instantly stopped sipping on his green tea. He looked at Kaji warily and sighed.

"Kaji, it's only been a week since you two got married. What's going on?" he asked.

Kaji flexed his fingers and rubbed his face. "Exactly! It's been a week and we still haven't…haven't done _anything_."

'_The poor guy must be really desperate to tell me about this,' _Tsuchiura thought to himself.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Tsuchiura suddenly became very interested in his cup while Kaji rested his face in his hands.

"Well, why don't you just talk to her about it?" Tsuchiura asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Kaji's head snapped up. "B-But what if she thinks I'm some kind of pervert?" he spluttered.

Tsuchiura laughed. "Hey, she'll have to live with it then since she married you."

Kaji's shoulders relaxed slightly. It was true. He was her husband and a married couple was supposed to have sex. Right? He'd just have to figure out how to break it to Hino without scaring her.

"Tonight," Kaji said, lacing his fingers together. Tsuchiura leaned back and sniggered.

"Good luck then. She's a tough one to crack," he chortled. "I mean, _I'd know_." He winked at the last sentence.

Kaji's shot him a glare. "Watch it, Kelp Head," he snapped. Kaji always enjoyed his jokes, even if it was a little bit under the belt at times.

Tsuchiura's eyes widened and he was gaping like a fish when Kaji called him 'Kelp Head'. He wrenched his fingers through his dark green hair and gasped dramatically.

"I got it from my mother!" he shouted.

The two musicians hunched over the table, laughing heartily and continued chatting until the sun casted a blood red glow upon the town.

"It's been fun, Kaji," Tsuchiura said as they stood outside the café.

"Absolutely," Kaji said, tucking his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "I'll catch up with you some other time."

"Don't forget to bring Hino along. I'll round up the others," he said as he gave Kaji a two-finger salute before turning around to walk the other way.

Kaji smiled to himself and shook his head as he walked back to his apartment. He quickened his pace when he thought about coming home to Hino and her gentle touch. He quickened his pace even more when he noticed a group of old ladies pressed up against the window of a shop, staring at him in deep interest.

When he reached the apartment, he found that the house was empty. Or so it seemed empty. He took off his boots and padded down the hallway, toward the bedroom. He pushed open the door and felt his heart climb into his throat at the sight before him.

Hino was bent over as she removed the towel wrapped around her head. She had just come out of a shower. Kaji didn't mean to but his eyes wandered over the expanse of skin exposed before him. She was wrapped in a white, fluffy towel and her skin seemed to emit a rosy glow, like when she blushed.

He looked at the water droplets that clung on to her smooth skin and he felt a sudden urge to lick them off. Her damp auburn hair splayed out across her back and the steam from the bathroom swirled around her, invoking a new kind of desire in him.

Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed. Hino opened her eyes and immediately straightened up, obviously embarrassed at her impressive display of skin.

"K-Kaji-kun!" she gasped, clutching her towel tightly to her body.

His glassy eyes seemed to clear up when he heard her frantic voice. He looked away, blushing violently. Slowly, he looked back up to her and took in a shaky breath.

"Kahoko," he drawled and in four smooth strides, he closed the gap between them.

"I-," Kaji began but Hino cut him off by pressing her lips against his. Surprised as he was, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss fervently. She melted in his embrace and wrapped her dainty hands around his neck. He was so much taller than she was so she had to stand on her toes to kiss him.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt something warm and moist swipe across her lower lip. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. They broke apart, flushed and panting from the heated situation.

He moved to the bed, pushing Hino backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She plopped down on to the bed and supported himself on his elbows. Her towel had dropped on their way to the bed so she was completely bare underneath him. He leaned down to claim her lips again, gentler than before. His clothed body pressed against hers, her nipples hardening against the abrasive material.

She whimpered when he nibbled on a spot underneath her ear. She laced her fingers through his golden hair and raked her fingernails on his scalp. It was hard for Kaji to restrain himself from pounding into her straight away with all the mewling, writhing and panting going on. He moved south, nibbling on her neck and peppering kisses along her chest. He felt a desperate tug from Hino on the hem of his shirt and sat up to remove it. She exhaled in satisfaction when she saw his lean, muscled torso and reached out to brush her fingers along his taut skin. Tennis and basketball definitely did his body justice. He shivered in delight when she touched him and his half-lidded gaze flickered over her creamy breasts with tightly puckered peaks.

He smoothed his large hands over her flat stomach and moved upwards ever so slowly. He continued rubbing his warm palms over her skin, stooping to flick his tongue inside her belly button. Her hips jerked instinctively. He chuckled against her skin and she felt her cheeks flame from embarrassment. He brushed his knuckles against the underside of her breasts and her back bowed in anticipation.

"Kaji," she pleaded, writhing restlessly beneath him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kaji teased, caressing her shoulders.

She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist. "_Please_. Don't tease me like this," she begged, gently raking her fingernails along his back. He bit back a moan.

"Say my name," he breathed.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Say _it_." He squeezed her shoulders and her thighs tensed around his waist. Her warm amber eyes met his sea green eyes, dusted with desire.

"_Aoi_," she breathed.

He latched his mouth on to her rosy bud and sucked firmly, occasionally tugging on it. Her back arched into his and her yelps of surprise turned into moans of pleasure. He massaged her ignored breast, rolling her nipple between his talented fingers. She moaned his name, over and over as her hips began to move against his.

He sat up and slicked back his golden hair as he unbuckled his belt. She sat up slowly and placed her small hands on his chest, kissing the spot right above his heart. She looked up to him, coyly biting her lip. He felt his pants tighten from the sight of sweet, innocent, naïve Hino doing something so wanton.

"C-can I?" she mumbled, her hands dropping to the waistband of his jeans. His face heated up and his heart pounded heavily.

"Oh _yes_, please," he croaked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She kissed his hip bones and he couldn't hold out any longer. He stood up, shimmied out of his jeans and boxers in one go and eased her back down on the bed.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he settled between her thighs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she replied, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

She screwed her eyes shut and whimpered when he swiped two fingers over her dripping wet folds. In one quick thrust, he filled her completely. Her body tensed up, muscles coiling and relaxing. He forced himself to stay still and wait until she was ready to continue. When she rolled her hips against his, pleasure spread like wild fire within her. He moaned when she did that and began thrusting at even paces, harmonizing with her like their duets.

They were moving even faster now, their thrusts erratic and uneven. Her fingers flexed around his shoulders spasmodically as he increased his speed. He slipped a hand in between their sweat slicked bodies and rubbed a swollen little nub. Her body convulsed around him when he vibrated his thumb against it. She walls clamped around him tightly and he trembled and twitched, reaching his climax.

Brilliant white stars exploded underneath her eyelids when he tipped her hips upwards, hitting a certain delicious spot. When her shrieks died down, indicating her climax had finished, he wrapped his tremulous hands underneath her thighs and pushed them forward, allowing him to go deeper as he pounded into her rapidly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, chanting her name when reached his high. He pulled himself out of her and covered themselves with a blanket.

They lay in bed, tangled in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled his neck.

"You have no idea how happy I am," Kaji said.

Hino giggled. "So it was good then?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes to the back of his head dramatically and moaned, "It was _mind-blowing_, Kaho."

"I'm glad," she said. "Sorry, by the way."

He cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I made you wait for so long. I didn't even consider your feelings," she admitted guiltily.

He smiled and held her tighter. "It's all right. I wouldn't push you to do something you didn't want to."

A warm smile played on her face. "I love you, _Aoi_," she whispered, emphasizing his name.

He laughed breathlessly and said, "I love you too, Kaho."

They dozed off in complete bliss and woke up the next morning in satisfaction. If you know what I mean.


End file.
